


The Value of Cheetos

by SunnyD_lite



Category: SGA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-10
Updated: 2009-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyD_lite/pseuds/SunnyD_lite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm saying not every detail has to hit the reports. This falls under trust ceremonies."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For McSmooch and for **tamingthemuse**'s prompt Any Tom Dick or --

"Sex pollen."

John looked up from his desk at the pacing McKay (generally indigenous to the labs) who had barged in without prior warning. He leaned his chair back to watch the show, while mentally locking his office's door. He knew what this was about, but the rest of the City didn't and wouldn't.

McKay crossed the floor in ever shrinking parabolas until he stood in front of John, crossing his arms and glaring.

John merely raised an eyebrow.

"Fine Colonel 'Regs what regs' I suppose you have a better explanation for what happened? It's not like I kiss every Tom, Dick, or—"

"John."

That brought Rodney up short. "What?"

"Since you did a very detailed investigation into whether I had tonsils, several times, I think you can call me John." He swung his legs up onto his desk and crossed them. "But if you'd rather kiss dicks..."

A sputtering Rodney, at least one outside of the mess hall, was always an entertaining thing. In the mess hall it was kind of disgusting, depending on the trajectory. But that wasn't what was important. John kept his gaze even, but alert. He worked hard to make his muscles relax into a non-emergency setting, to give the appearance that this wasn't a make or break discussion. He _liked_ his team as it was. He didn't want to have to change it.

"That's not why I'm here." John watched as McKay fell into a sloppy version of parade rest but with his hands still flying. "I'm here to protect you, you ass. Our reports are due in two hours."

That was too good a line to let go. "Dick or ass, jeez make up your mind McKay." He crossed his arms behind his head, knowing how it extended his torso. What had happened on the planet had been unexpected, but not unwanted. Unless Rodney hadn't wanted. That thought made him drop his legs and sit up straight. He leaned forward, hands on the reports he'd been ignoring. "Are you okay?"

And that set off the hands into aerial manoeuvres that would have challenged the Puddlejumpers. "Am I okay? Now you decide to go all noble? You're lucky, Sheppard, that it was just our team out there; what if we'd been with some of your oaf-ish marines?"

"I said you could call me John." That was what McKay had been muttering through the make out session they'd shared and now John just wanted to hear that sharp voice mellow as it caressed his name. If Rodney didn't want to take this further...John didn't want to be relegated back to Sheppard or Colonel, but he could if that's what would help Rodney.

Rodney placed his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "Are you saying?"

"I'm saying not every detail has to hit the reports. This falls under trust ceremonies."

Instead of looking reassured, Rodney pulled back. "Trust ceremonies. Fine. I'll just amend my report then Colonel. Sorry for disturbing you." He turned towards the door.

The fact that Rodney hadn't even mocked his work meant things were seriously off kilter. Luckily the locked door kept him from getting too far. Stopping short, he turned a half-hearted glare at John. "Colonel, if you would."

John didn't move. McKay was a smart guy. He just had to get out of the way of his own hypothesis.

"I can unlock anything in the City on my own, you know. It would just be faster and less humiliating for both of us if you'd" Rodney gestured broadly at the door.

"Humiliating?" That caught his attention. Why would Rodney feel humiliated? Thoughts tumbled together forming a pattern he didn't like, but which fit. He pushed himself out of the chair and towards Rodney. "You only asked about the reports."

Rodney stepped back and rolled his eyes. "Give it up, Colonel. Even at the SGC, taunt the scientist is a common game, I just hadn't figured you for a player. So, what am I worth now?"

"Worth?"

"On Earth it's measured in beers, but here I believe the currency is snack foods." McKay was looking over John's shoulders. Which was wrong.

"You really think I was doing this for free Cheetos?"

At least that brought McKay's attention right back on him, which given the intensity of the glare might not have been one of his better plans. "Yes, Kirk, since I'm neither female nor ascended, the thought had crossed my mind."

Words were clearly the enemy here. He had to fix this, and fast. Plowing through McKay's distain he grabbed the scientist's shirt and pulled their lips together, hoping this was another landing he'd be able to walk away from intact.

Rodney's arms flailed a few moments before wrapping themselves around John as he relaxed into John's investigation. Lips mashed and teeth clanked but no way was John disengaging until Rodney knew, really knew. John groaned as his own bent arms prevented him from getting as close as he needed to be. But when Rodney's hands slipped down and grabbed his ass, John broke away and smiled.

It took Rodney a moment but then he asked. "Not for Cheetos?"

John just shook his head.

"But how many Cheetos are we talking here? I mean the Daedalus isn't due for"

There was only one viable option. He continued the kissing.


End file.
